


Round One

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Holy Fucking Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Claiming, Demon Dean Winchester, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Marking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19





	Round One

Dean had just entered the musty hotel room, the blood splattered on his tanned, freckled face; his green eyes flashed black for a moment as his gaze found the khaki coloured trench coat lying over the top of the chair. A smirk spread across his face as he heard the water running, _little Leviathan infected Angel-how delectable_ , Dean thought. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt while he walked to the door he heard a soft grunt from the other side of the door; he pressed his ear against it and could hear soft pants and groans echoing around the walls of the bathroom. He pushed the door open with his boots, quirking an eyebrow; the steam flew at him as if seeking attention. Dean inhaled deeply as he threw his plaid shirt off, reaching for the hem of his old rock tee; pausing as he saw the sight just on the inside of the glass shower door. Castiel was leaning forward one hand braced on the wall, the other around his cock squeezing the base. Dean licked his lip at the lithe, but well built arms and torso, feeling his own erection springing to life. He sucked in a breath and pulled his other shirt off, hands going to his leather belt. Castiel pulled a long, languig stroke up his shaft, rubbing the tip as if he were teasing himself. Silently, Dean dropped his belt, jeans and boxers to the floor, almost forgetting his boots and socks, quickly pulling them off. He opened the sliding glass door and heard an exclamation of surprise come from Castiel's damp lips as he stepped in behind him.

  
"Well, well, well, you're going to cause quite the scandal. An Angel, masturbating?" Dean whispered, pressing his chest against Castiel's back. Suddenly, Castiel had turned around, his eyes wide with an almost psychotic look in them. Dean's eyes flashed to that beautiful emerald green before turning black again as he took in the feral look of the angel; he grabbed him by the throat and kissed him quick, fast and hard. Castiel growled, actually growled, into the kiss, letting Dean ravage his mouth viciously. His hands found Cas' hips as he pushed him up against the cool tile wall of the shower, pressing his hips with bruising force; he relished in the thought of Castiel having bruises the next morning. Castiel's hands fisted his hair, nails scratching his scalp and Dean tugged on his lip rather roughly; he pulled back to get a look at his handiwork on those lips. They were bruised, almost to the point of bleeding.

  
"See something you like, Winchester?" Castiel said, his voice sending shocks in massive waves straight to Dean's already erect cock. Suddenly, Dean was in Castiel's place being shoved against the tiled wall, the water running down his back smoothly; he felt Castiel's hand ghost down his sides and to his butt. He cried out in pained arousal as a sound smack was placed on the flesh of his cheek, inhaling deeply. Dean let out a pleasure sound as Castiel's long, dexterous fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him quickly. Dean canted his hips in time with Cas' long strokes, feeling his impending doom coming closer. Then the pressure was removed and Dean was turned around, his back now against the wall. His gaze traveled downward as Castiel looked up at from thick, water flecked eyelashes, resting on his knees; the blue was almost completely covered with black as his pupils were blown wide with lust. He showed his teeth to Dean in a snarl, dragging his teeth lightly along the shaft; he gripped his dark hair almost painfully as he thrust his hips, groaning deeply as his cock slid along Cas' tongue. He started to fuck Castiel's mouth, picking up on a rythym. Cas moaned loudly around his cock and Dean felt a tremor run through his body and felt a soft nip to the tip of his cock. He turned his gaze down to frown at Cas, shoving him away by his hair. Castiel fell onto his back in the tub, a dark looking taking over his face. Dean turned around to get himself wet when he felt a sharp kick to the back of his knees and he spun, falling through the glass of the shower door.

  
"Fucker", he breathed and his eyes flashed green when his breath hitched. Castiel slunk towards him, his hulking, cat-like form crawling through the broken glass. He had a predatory look on his face, baring his teeth at Dean in a smirk. Dean made to sit up and was surprised at the force in Castiel's hand as he was shoved back onto his back, he could feel the broken glass poking into his skin a deliciously painful way. He growled, not wanting to be Cas' bitch but he nearly struggled against Castiel's hold when he felt  fingers wrap around his cock again; moaning at the sensation, Cas pushed two fingers against the tight ring of muscle, stretching Dean with minimal burn. A vein in Dean's neck strained against his water drenched neck as he lifted his hips up to send Castiel's fingers all the way in; he felt his fingers brush his prostate and almost keened, growling as his foot connected with his stomach; there was a loud thunk as Castiel hit the edge of the tub and broke some of the porcelain. Dean leaned forward, shoving his mouth against Cas' devouring the shorter man's mouth with ease. Their tongues slid together roughly, teeth hitting together with soft clicking sounds and Dean bit down on Castiel's bottom lip, tasting the metallic taste of blood. Castiel groaned and scratched his nails down Dean's neck.

  
Dean pulled away to nip at the newly exposed territory of flesh, determined to make it his as he sucked deep purple marks on the tanned skin. Castiel suddenly pulled Dean's head back by his hair, causing a moan to slip forth as Castiel sucked a hickey onto the pulse point of his neck; it would warn anyone else that Dean Winchester belonged to him. He bit down on Dean's collarbone until the skin broke and he heard a satisfied grunt from Dean and his eyes met forest green eyes of the hunter before they turned black as he smirked. He grabbed Castiel's wrists, flipping him onto his stomach, getting his hand wet with his saliva as he pushed in three fingers quickly into the tight heat that was Castiel, causing Cas to arch his back and Castiel could feel the broken glass digging into his chest, creating minuscule scratches. Dean stretched Castiel quickly, earning grunts and the occasional whimper and his smirk widened; he removed his fingers and lined his cock up before thrusting in him to the hilt, causing Castiel to squirm under him. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the tiled floor as he pushed back while Dean started a brutal pace. The tip of his cock dragging along his prostate with every other thrust, earning soft pants from Cas; he dug his hands into Castiel's hips, leaving crescent shaped marks from his nails. Dean reached around Castiel's waist and pulled him up while he rested on his knees, helping Castiel slide up and down on his cock until he felt his orgasm coming to a head.

  
"Castiel", Dean said accompanied by a throaty moan. Castiel could feel Dean's chest heaving with the exertion against his back, letting out rough, animalistic sounds. He reached behind him and left angry, red scratches down Dean's shoulders as Dean came, biting down on the junction between Castiel's neck and shoulder. Before Dean could react, he was on his back and Castiel's dripping cock was stretching him open with a burning sting as he slowly pushed his way in. Dean threw his head back, cracking the tile floor with a crunch and he grit his teeth; his body still shook with the tremors of his orgasm. Cas fucked him with such brute force that Dean didn't doubt that he'd have bruises everywhere Cas' fingers went. He spread Dean's legs wide, eliciting deep growls and grunts, primal sounds.

  
Dean's eyes flashed green for a solid moment, an almost tender look crossing his features before they hardened and his eyes turned back to the black that to Castiel, seemed erotic. His cock pressed hard against Dean's prostate and Dean bucked his hips, digging his fingers into Castiel's wet hair, until what he had assumed was water slid down his arms. It was thick, black and arousing; Dean felt his cock start to harden again when Cas leaned down and sucked on just the tip, earning a deep sound to come from Dean's chest. He hollowed out his cheeks, making an obscene sucking sound as Dean watched those pink lips stretch around his cock; Cas slammed into him, sending his second orgasm crashing into him and he shouted, it reverberating around the bathroom. Cas stilled as he was hit with the force of his orgasm, creating a bruise just over his nipple, some of the black mess dripping onto him. Castiel collapsed on his chest as he fought to catch his breath and Dean grunted with a soft growl at the end of it, shaking his head. Castiel's eyes narrowed as they looked at the Hunter turned Demon and he let out the most primal snarl Dean had ever heard. Their eyes locked and Dean watched as the black liquid slowly slid down the edges of Castiel's eyes, along the sides of his nose. Cas ducked down and bit another bruise on Dean's hip, causing him to shudder.

  
"You're such a pussy", Dean commented. Castiel fixed a glare at him, a look of contempt crossing his features.

  
"What does that say about you, Dean Winchester? Getting topped by a pussy", he retorted. Dean's lip curled back while he lunged at the same time Cas did, their kiss nothing but tongue and teeth; they would see who would win before the night was over.


End file.
